1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a Smart Logo, and more specifically relates to a system for communicating with and receiving modulated alternating electric field from the computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
A logo is a symbol that can provide consumers with instant and powerful brand recognition of business, products and services. A logo of an established business is vulnerable and easy to fake or to copy. In order to exploit the vulnerability, the competitors may create look-alike or similar logos for their products to capture the market share. This practice enables the small competitors of established brand to produce low quality products and sell it for high profits in the name of established brands, thus a brand does not only lose its market share but also loses brand value.
Many products contain barcode or RFIDs which can provide the customer with the details of the products and services. This procedure forces consumer to use scanning device or smart phones and takes away the focus from the related product. Consumers like to touch products in a shop to get a tactile impression which maybe the only left advantage of retail shops against online shopping which is more based on visual impressions and ratings of other customers. Consumers get annoyed or confused by digital signage and big screen advertising of unwanted products.
With the present methods (like RFID and barcode) the customers are deprived of this tactile experience. Also, there has been a problem of people facing the problem of loosing articles and thus many devices are available to locate the missing articles. However, such devices work only when you come to know about the loss of the article.
Furthermore, existing barcodes fail to determine the quality of the object. No means are provided in the packaging to determine the change in the quality of the object. Therefore, there is a need of a method and a system for communicating the object details with computing devices in an alternating electric field environment. Further, the method and a system should communicate the change in the state of object, user using the alternating electric field with the computing devices.